In Your Dreams
by Ichigo2491
Summary: My first Ranma story. It's cute, there's a twist near the end. Will Shampoo finally marry Mousse?


**In Your Dreams **

**By Ichigo2491**

**This is my first Ranma fanfic. It is likely very stupid and not good because I am not nearly as experienced in the Ranma 1/2 fandom as in the Inuyasha one. Just don't take it seriously, ok? It's a boredom fic. **

"Help! Shampoo need brave, strong, handsome man to rescue her!" squealed the purple-haired Chinese Amazon. She was backed into a corner, looking strangely beautiful and immaculately clean, considering the fact that she had been battling furiously for her life and sustained several injuries.

"Oh how will Shampoo survive?" she whispered, tears pouring down her face. The evil villain who had attacked her grabbed her by the arms as she struggled furiously. An evil laugh emanated from his black mask as he prepared to have his way. Shampoo squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst…

"You villain! Release my lovely Shampoo!" cried a familiar voice. Shampoo dared to open her eyes. Standing in the doorway, his tall form silhouetted by the light of the setting sun, stood Mousse, his eyes behind his glasses flashing with anger.

Shampoo's tears turned to those of happiness. "Shampoo is saved," she whispered gratefully, and for the first time she did not care that Ranma was not the one to come for her. Mousse looked so strong, brave, and handsome standing there, and it was only that moment when Shampoo realized how much she loved him.

"Who are you?" demanded the masked man, dropping Shampoo to the ground out of sheer surprise that a bespectacled teenager would dare to take him on.

"My name is Mousse," the boy said, "but you may call me your DEATH!" With that dramatic statement, he launched himself at the masked man, forgetting in his rage that he had weapons everywhere and needn't attack bodily. It was a tangle of cloth and hair as the two men wrestled back and forth on the floor, yelling and growling.

"Mousse be careful! Shampoo no want you hurt!" the Amazon squealed, helplessly watching her champion be thrown repeatedly to the ground. She would have gone to his aid, but her ankle was throbbing painfully and she suspected a fracture.

"Mess with my girl, would you?" Mousse said furiously, pinning the assailant to the ground. The masked man struggled and cursed, but to no avail. Mousse's rage at seeing Shampoo hurt had given him the edge in the fight. He knocked out the villain with a fist to the face, but Mousse wasn't content with that. He lifted the man over his shoulder, ran out into the street with him, and threw him into the nearby pond. Then he ran back inside, his heart pounding for fear that Shampoo would be badly wounded.

She was sitting on the floor, gripping her ankle. "Shampoo," Mousse whispered, bending low to gaze into her violet eyes, "you are safe now, my love." She gazed at him with pure adoration.

"What can Shampoo do to repay Mousse for saving her?" she said softly, staring into his eyes. He blushed, and stammered, "B-be my bride, Shampoo?" He feared she would refuse, but…

"Silly Mousse, Shampoo do much more than that" the girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Shampoo marry you!"

Mousse might have pointed out that that was the same thing as becoming his bride, but he didn't have time to do so, as Shampoo began kissing him passionately. It was at that point that Ranma Saotome intruded. The look on his face at seeing Mousse and Shampoo making out was priceless. He stood there with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

It was like a dream come true…

A dream…

"Wake up, you lazy bum! I need you to bus the tables!" Mousse was hit in the side of the head. He yelped and jumped to his feet.

"Falling asleep on the job again, huh?" snapped Cologne, continuing to whack the unfortunate Mousse over the head with her cane. "If you do it again, I'll have no choice but to fire you!"

"As if! I wouldn't be working here anyway if it wasn't for…" Mousse's voice drifted off and color stained his cheeks.

"I know," Cologne cackled, "you wouldn't be in Japan at all if not for my great-granddaughter!"

"Shut up, you old bag," Mousse grumbled. "That's none of your business."

"Actually, it is my business. I have to make sure you don't compromise her honor before she is married to Ranma!"

"But Ranma is already married to Akane!" Mousse shouted in thorough exasperation.

"Who cares? We Amazons are not defeated so easily."

"Shampoo not defeated!" came an indignant voice from the doorway, "Shampoo quit!" She glared at Mousse and Cologne. "Shampoo no want Ranma after nasty pervert-girl Akane had him!" She stuck her nose in the air, flinging her purple hair over her shoulder.

Cologne sighed with disappointment, but Mousse was jubilant. "Does this mean that you will return to your rightful place in my arms, Shampoo?"

Shampoo started to blush, but recovered herself quickly. "In your dreams!" she shouted, and hurled a bowl of Ramen at Mousse, knocking his glasses off. Mousse rolled across the floor and seized what he thought was Shampoo's waist.

"Please! I only want to protect and provide for you forevermore!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm very flattered, but I don't think I'm really your type, sugar," said a very confused Ukyo. Then she handed Mousse his glasses.

He put them back on and left the Cat Café with as much dignity as he could muster. As he stalked through the streets of Nerima, he grumbled to himself, "So much for that. I guess Shampoo really does hate me after all." He swallowed hard. "I will go back to China and build a new life for myself….a life that Shampoo cannot be a part of."

Just then Mousse heard someone running up behind him. "Mousse, wait!" called a familiar voice. Could it really be…

"Shampoo! Why are you following me?"

She approached breathlessly. "Shampoo wonders why you are leaving. She wonders if it is because of her meanness."

Mousse sighed heavily. "My lady, your features are fair, but your heart is cold. Leave me in peace." He turned with a swish of long black hair, prepared to leave, but Shampoo laid a small hand on his arm, and he froze in place.

"I know I've been bad," Shampoo said, switching from Japanese to Chinese. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But after what Ranma did to my poor heart, I am afraid to entrust it to another man."

Mousse turned and took both her hands in his. "My beautiful Shampoo," he breathed huskily, "you must know that I am not a cad like that wretched Saotome. I would never forsake you, my darling."

"We'll just have to see, Mousse. I guess I'll give you a chance."

And Mousse smiled, feeling truly hopeful for the first time in a long time, that his dreams of having Shampoo as his bride might finally become reality.

**I know... it was terrible wasn't it? Please don't flame me! My next one will be better , I swear! **


End file.
